Hero to Hero
by BriEagle
Summary: The Hero-To-Be Iron Tail has collected all the rings and had somehow unlocked a mysterious door to the Realm of Dreams. There, he meets a mysterious being called the 'Dream Traveler'. What will happen when these two clash? Please review!


Hero to Hero (An Iron Tail and Klonoa Crossover)

"Got it!" The catfox would cry out as he grabs the last ring, which was hidden right on top of a top platform in Lost Kingdom Valley. He climbs up the platform before sitting down on the edge, a sigh escaping his lips, the boy smiling at the ring in his hand. "I wonder what all these rings are? There's like dozens of them lying around but... I wonder what they're for?" He would hold the ring in his hand and would watch it flash like the other rings, which soon vanishes in thin air. "I wonder where it all goes..."

Then, a voice would call out from under him. "Iron Tail! Did you get the ring!" It was none other than Gem, Iron Tail's girl companion and friend, looking up at him. After seeing Iron Tail giving her a thumbs up, she smiles, nodding to him. "Good! Now let's get back! We still need to find the remaining--" Before she could even finish her sentence, a bright beam of light would shoot out from somewhere in the distance, taking both Iron Tail and Gem's attention. "What...? What is that??"

Iron Tail would shake his head, looking at the beam of light shooting up at the sky before it slowly dies down. "I don't know... but I think it's coming from Luna Cavern." That's when it hit him - he remembered seeing something there that he could not pass through before, and it had a picture of a ring on it! "Wait a minute! I think I know where it's coming from! And I bet that's where all the rings went to! Come on!" The catfox jumps off the platform, landing on his feet with ease, slowly standing back up and looking over at Gem. "Let's use the Magic Feather to get there faster."

Gem nods to him, a worried look on her face. "I hope it's nothing dangerous..." She then takes out a glowing feather from her little bag pack, holding it up in the air. "To Luna Cavern!" The feather would emit a more powerful glow and would engulf both Iron Tail and Gem before they all merge into one ball of light. "Here we go!" And with that, the ball of light would fly into the sky and make its way towards their destination!

However, unknown to them, someone was nearby and watching them...

*** Luna Cavern ***

The ball of light would slowly descend down onto the ground and both Iron Tail and Gem would reappear, turning around to face the bright door next to them. They had come across this beautiful door before and in this forever night place, it stands out. It was white-framed and there was a picture of a giant ring with a green crystal drawn on the middle of the door. However, this time the door was actually glowing and the appearance was much clearer than before, something both Iron Tail and Gem noticed.

"Isn't this that... mysterious door we came across before?" She turns her head, looking over at Iron Tail.

"Yeah..." The boy would be looking up at the door, his eyes showing that he was indeed amazed. "It's glowing this time..." That's when the jewel on the Magical Bracelet around his tail would start to emit a bright glow as well. "Hm...?" He turns his head to the side, looking at it before looking back at the door. "The bracelet's reacting to the door..." Glancing at Gem, he then starts stepping closer to the door.

"I-Iron Tail...!" She steps forth as well, grabbing the boy's hand. "It could be dangerous! We don't even know what's in there!"

""Well... If it's anything dangerous, it's my job to make sure it doesn't get out from there." He would look back up at the door, the glow of his bracelet getting brighter and brighter now. "Alright... Here goes nothing." The little Hero would step forth, his hand sliding away from Gem's before he would slowly reach forward, touching the door. That's when both the door and the bracelet would explode with a blinding white light, startling both the boy and the girl. "W-Wha...??"

Gem opens her eyes, only to now find that Iron Tail is now missing! The door also stopped glowing so Gem quickly moved to it, pushing on it - though apparently the door doesn't open that way. "Iron Tail!" She beats on the door while trying to push it open as well. After a while, she steps away from it, her ears drooping down and a sad expression washing over her face. "Please be okay, Iron Tail..."

***Realm of Dreams***

The catfox would be lying down on the ground as he regains his consciousness, slowly pushing himself back up on both his feet. "Where am I...?" He asks, looking around him, only to realize that he's not standing in front of the door anymore, and Gem is nowhere in sight! "Gem? Gem, where are you!" The boy would look around again and he could see the whole place being filled with dark purple mist, indicating that evil is currently lurking in the area. "Well... Wherever I am... Seems like this place is in danger."

Though he had not been in this place before, looks like it's up to him to cleanse this place, but in order to do that, he needs to find the source of this and destroy it. Suddenly, a flight of spiral stairs would appear next to him, glowing thanks to the rings on the sides. Looks like this is where all the rings had gone to... Looking up at it, seeing that it's a seemingly endless flight of steps, Iron Tail nods to himself before he starts climbing them up, wondering what's at the very top.

On his way up the stairs, several images would appear on the side, showing what appears to be a story about a hero. First, it shows an image of a young boy finding a ring in the middle of the woods and soon, the following images would show the boy fighting against a great evil with the ring being his weapon. Other images would show him meeting new allies and facing against other foes before the last image would show nothing... nothing but darkness. Iron Tail would stop here, looking at it.

"There's nothing here... I wonder what happened." Looking up, he would see that he's now close to the top and he would look at the dark image again before continuing on his way. Eventually, he would reach the top, the catfox now finding himself standing in a circular platform. The stairs behind him would disappear, but Iron Tail's attention would be more focused on the ball of dark purple light floating in the middle of the room. "Is that the source...?" Taking a few steps closer to it, he could start to sense a very powerful energy radiating from it and the catfox takes a step back from it.

The ball of purple light would start flashing and descend onto the platform and Iron Tail would watch as the ball starts to take the form of a person. In the end, it takes form of a boy around Iron Tail's age, but he was not a catfox. In fact, he was something Iron Tail had not met before, appearing like a cat but at the same time having long ears like a rabbit. He was wearing blue overalls as well, along with a matching blue hat. His eyes would flash red and a ring with a red crystal would appear in his hand.

"Hey... You're that person from the images I saw earlier..." Iron Tail would say this, but noticing the color of his eyes and the ring in his hand now, he could tell that the person is currently under the influence of the evil mist around here. The boy slowly takes in a fighting stance. "Looks like you're the one behind this..." And with that, both the 'Dream Traveler' and Iron Tail would dash towards each other, quickly engaging in a fight: a fight between two heroes!

***Luna Cavern***

Gem is now sitting in front of the door, still waiting for Iron Tail to return from wherever he had disappeared to, circling her finger on the ground with a worried look on her face. It's been quite some time now since he disappeared and she was only growing more worried as to if the boy is alright or needed any help. "Iron Tail, where are you..." That's when she suddenly hears someone approaching and she quickly gets back up on her feet, her staff appearing in her hand through magic. "Who's there!"

Someone came into view to the girl and she blinks, straightening herself up again. "Eh? You're..."

***Realm of Dreams***

Iron Tail swings his tail from one side to another, his bracelet glowing as it unleashes a horizontal blade of energy right towards the Dream Traveler. The Dream Traveler, on the other hand, would swing his ring in the same way, shooting a red-coloured blade of energy to counter Iron Tail's! The two attacks clash with each other, neutralizing at the sametime, both Iron Tail and the Dream Traveler landing on the ground at the same time. Looks like this person is stronger than Iron Tail thought...

"How about this!" Iron Tail would charge the bracelet's power before spinning around, creating a gust of energy to spin around him, making him like an actual tornado heading right towards the mysterious enemy. The Dream Traveler was silent, but he would start spinning around as well, using his ring to create his own tornado around him. "W, What?? No way!" The attacks would clash against each other again, but this time, the Dream Traveler's power proves to be stronger as Iron Tail is sent flying away, tumbling across the ground. "Ugh..."

Slowly, he would push himself back up on his feet, going back into fighting stance. "Looks like you're nothing like the ones I fought before..." He narrows his eyes, his expression showing that he's now more focused than ever. "Alright! Here I come...!" And he lets out a cry, charging right at the Dream Traveler before spinning around, unleashing another crescent-shaped energy attack right at him! A shield would appear in front of the enemy as he holds up his ring forward, blocking Iron Tail's attack. "Take this!"

Iron Tail quickly leaps upward until he's right above the Dream Traveler's head, the boy then spinning vertically in the air and unleashing another energy attack towards the Dream Traveler from above. Seeing this, the enemy quickly jumps backwards before unleashing his own energy attack towards Iron Tail, who just landed. He brings his tail in front of him, a shield of light appearing in front of him to block the upcoming energy blade. The attack forces him to skit backwards a little, only to then see the Dream Traveler charging forward!

He swings his ring right towards Iron Tail, who barely dodges it by leaning backwards. Quickly, he spins around, trying to smack the enemy with his iron-like tail, only to have it dodge as he jumps away from the attack. Another crescent-shaped energy attack would come dropping towards the iron-tailed hero, but he was quick to roll to the side, avoiding real harm. Getting back on his feet, Iron Tail would start to circle him, the Dream Traveler now shooting energy bullets right at him, trying to stop the catfox. Then, the enemy stops, charging up his power, giving Iron Tail an opening.

Quickly making his way towards his enemy, Iron Tail starts to swing his tail from one side to another, hitting him as much as he can while he's vulnerable and open. However, the Dream Traveler's body starts glowing brighter red and this signals danger. The catfox quickly runs away from him, and just in time too as the Dream Traveler would create an explosion of powerful energy around him! But he wasn't done. Right after the explosion, he would jump up and slam his ring into the middle of the platform, unleashing a wave of energy right towards the catfox, sending him flying away and real close to falling off.

"Ugh..." Iron Tail would groan before he slowly gets back up on his feet. That's when he would see the Dream Traveler bringing his ring to his side before swinging it to the side, and to Iron Tail's surprise, a blade-like energy would sprout from the ring, making it look like a sword now. "What...?"

The Dream Traveler charges forward, swinging the red energy blade right at Iron Tail, and the catfox barely dodges it, rolling to the side and avoiding from falling off the platform. However, before he could even get back fully on his feet, the Dream Traveler comes charging once more, slashing him right across his chest, sending Iron Tail tumbling across the ground once more. Groaning, he pushes himself back up and would see the Dream Traveler dashing and swinging his blade again. Reacting quickly, the catfox steps to the side before punching him right in the gut, followed by smacking him with his tail, sending his opponent tumbling across the ground as well.

The Dream Traveler glares at Iron Tail, his eyes flashing bright red again. Suddenly, the platform they're standing on would start to break and a portal would open up next to the blue-cladded fiend. He jumps into it, and Iron Tail, to prevent himself from falling off the shattering platform, would follow after just in time.

***Tunnel of Visions***

Iron Tail would find himself landing on what looks like a surfboard sliding along a tunnel with some foreign designs, but he would have no time to look over them or find out what they are as the Dream Traveler would reappear feet away from him, floating in mid-air. Narrowing his eyes, Iron Tail would brace himself to give chase to him, all the while passing through several images or 'visions' of unfamiliar places and events. The Dream Traveler would be flying backwards, facing towards Iron Tail. The second battle would start and the Dream Traveler summons out his Magical Ring again, starting first with a red energy bullet right towards the young hero!

Carefully, Iron Tail skids the board to the side, dodging it, and he would continue doing so as his opponent continues to unleash several more of those bullets. This little 'dodge and chase' would go on for quite some time, and they appear to be traveling in more than just one place, changing every now and then. It would first start in a dark tunnel and suddenly in turns into what appears to be a water slide in a theme park! Unfamiliar round and orange creatures would come jumping towards Iron Tail, trying to stop him, but the young hero would be able to dodge all of them.

Then, they would enter a little tunnel, and once they arrive outside, they would suddenly find themselves in a land covered in ice, where a strange song would be heard in the background. They would go over along another slide, and Iron Tail found it a little more difficult to dodge the energy bullets, which appear to have increased in speed. Each time he's hit, he would struggle to regain control of the board and thankfully, he succeeds each time. The Dream Traveler would vanish suddenly as Iron Tail would be riding the board right into what looks like a cave made to look like a dragon's mouth.

Now he is back to a dark area and it looks like some kind of cavern, but proves to be more dangerous than the previous areas because the ground behind him would start to collapse! He had to be very careful this time, dodging the bullets from the Dream Traveler, who reappared again, and the armored little monsters heading towards his way. Then, while he's trying to dodge one of those monsters, a bullet would hit him and he loses his balance, the catfox then falling off the board and then downwards as the ground collapses under him.

"Aah...!" He cries out before quickly grabbing the board falling next to him. Pulling it back to himself, the catfox sticks his feet onto the board and would spin around in mid-air before fortunately landing on another slope. "Phew! That was close...!" The Dream Traveler then reappears again in front of him and would start flying backwards again, with Iron Tail continuing to give chase. The jewel on Iron Tail's bracelet would start to emit a bright glow and the board would start increasing in speed to the point that he could finally catch up after his enemy, to whom he then jumps towards to, aiming to drive his fist right onto his chest. "Take this...!"

The attack hits and the Dream Traveler would vanish alongside the board. The area would start to collapse and Iron Tail jumps into the portal that fortunately appears next to him...

***Realm of Lost Dreams***

Iron Tail would land in the middle of a dark area, standing on what feels like a floor but invisible. "Where am I...?" The catfox asks himself, looking around and then noticing several images of bad visions, where a house is destroyed, and people fighting here and there. Unlike the previous images he saw, all these appear to be dark and sad. That's when the Dream Traveler would reappear once more behind him, which Iron Tail sensed and quickly turned to face. "You! Where are we anyway! What are these things I keep seeing around me?"

The Dream Traveler would be silent, just like how he had been ever since their meeting. However, this time, he would start to talk. "These... are all lost dreams of mine." He would bring his hand upwards, looking up at the images appearing and disappearing around him. "Dreams that did not come true... or did not end how I want them to." He would look at the image of a destroyed little cottage before looking back at Iron Tail. "Tell me... What are 'dreams' to you?"

"Dreams...?" Iron Tail blinks at this, but continues to be on his guard. "Dreams are... things that people want to make come true. You can get them when you're asleep or even when you're not..."

"... but they are all not real." The Dream Traveler would bring his fingers to clutch themselves onto his palm, making a fist, and the images would shatter away, fading away in dust. "What is the use of having 'dreams'... when you know it's not real? It's useless... A 'dream' is merely 'fake'... an excuse to escape reality." Iron Tail was surprised to hear this, but he would continue to give his attention. "Then why... why do we continue to 'dream'? Why do we continue to believe in them?"

"... because 'dreams' are special!" Iron Tail would say, interupting the Dream Traveler. "Sure, they may not be real... but they're special because we can possibly make them come true! If we work hard enough, we could make them come true for us and even for others!" The boy swings his arm horizontally to the side, a frown on his expression. "Everyone needs to have 'dreams'... It's one of the things that keeps us to looking forward to a better tomorrow!"

The Dream Traveler would be silent right now but he slowly points a finger at the catfox. "Then tell me... what is your dream?"

"My dream...?" The boy gives this some thought before nodding to him. "My dream is to be the greatest Hero in the whole world! And I'm going to make it come true!"

"... then show me." The Dream Traveler would start to float away and higher in the air, those eyes still looking down at the boy. "Show me how much you want to have that dream come true... Show me... what you think of 'dreams'."

Then, the Dream Traveler summons out the ring again, holding it in front of him, the red jewel starting to glow violently bright again, aiming it right towards Iron Tail.

"Alright! I will!" Iron Tail's bracelet would start glowing bright again, and soon just as violent as the Dream Traveler's ring. The two would continue to charge up their powers, the whole room being filled with red and white lights from the Dream Traveler and Iron Tail respectively. The Dream Traveler then swings his ring from one side to another, unleashing a giant crescent-shaped energy blade right towards Iron Tail, who would also swing his tail, unleashing an equally-sized cresent-shaped energy blade of his own! "Haaaaa!!" The boy would let out a loud cry, watching as their attacks clash with each other!

After a moment, Iron Tail's attack prevails over the Dream Traveler's, cutting through his attack and making its way right towards his opponent! His opponent's eyes would snap wide open and the attack hits him square on, engulfing him in light. The Dream Traveler lets out a loud cry and his ring's jewel would shatter, resulting in a blinding explosion of light, which soon fills the whole room! As this happens, the mist in the previous areas would slowly start to die down and the 'evil' in the area would soon disappear without a trace...

***Realm of Dreams***

As Iron Tail starts to open back his eyes, he would suddenly find himself back in the Realm of Dreams, but there was a huge difference in the area. Instead of being dark and gloomy, the place is now bright and would give out a relaxing feeling. He also found that he's now back on the circular platform that shattered earlier. What just happened? Then, he would hear footsteps, and when he turns to look at where they were coming from, there he is: the Dream Traveler. However, this time his eyes are yellow and he would have a smile on his face, the ring in his hand now having a green jewel instead of a red one.

"You're..." Iron Tail mutters to himself, looking over him.

"Hey there." The Dream Traveler flashes a smile to him before he would look to the side, watching the brightness of this room. "Looks like this place is back to normal..." He then turns his eyes back towards the catfox. "Thanks a lot. Thanks to you, the Realm of Dreams is no longer affected by evil... and thanks to you... I was finally able to break out from that spell I was in."

"Iron Tail!" A familiar voice would call out to the catfox from behind. When he turns around to see who it was, Gem would suddenly lunge herself at him, wrapping her arms around the boy. "I was so worried! I kept calling out to you but there was no answer and I couldn't get through the door!"

"G-Gem?" Iron Tail, surprised by this, would flush a little as the girl hugs him this way, but he would wince, feeling the pain from his fight earlier. "Ow ow ow! Go easy! I'm hurt!"

The girl would remove her arms from him, clearly flushing as well before nodding to him, a bright smile appearing on her again. "... but I had a feeling you were going to be alright anyway. I always believe in you!" She chuckles before turning her head to the side. "By the way... It was thanks to him that I was finally able to get in here."

The Dream Traveler wold look towards the open door and would see a flying and round little blue creature making his way into the room, and he would have a big smile on his face. "Huepow!"

"Klonoa...!" The little creature would quickly fly over to the Dream Traveler, circling around him for a few moments. "I was so worried too! Ever since you were acting strange because of the mist, I was getting worried no one would be able to help you. So I had to seal you in the Realm of Dreams until I could find help." Huepow then slowly turns to look towards Iron Tail, flashing a thankful smile. "But it seems this young boy was just the help I was looking for! I had a feeling he could be able to help you, Klonoa." Iron Tail blinks before chuckling weakly to himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess we're not needed here, huh, Klonoa?"

"Eh?" Gem blinks at this, looking towards the two. "What do you mean? Was there a reason you came here, Huepow?"

Klonoa nods to her. "Yeah..." He looks around the room again slowly, Huepow doing the same. "I came here because I sensed that this world was in danger from evil and I feared people would lose hope in their 'dreams'." Klonoa then looks back over at Iron Tail. "But I guess I was wrong - there are still people here who strongly believes in their 'dreams'."

Gem would giggle at this. "I love dreams!" She nods to this, bringing her hands to her chest. "Once, I had this dream I was surrounded by a lot of cute little animals! It was so cute that I didn't want to wake up!" Iron Tail smiles weakly and would sweatdrop at this, Klonoa and Huepow laughing heartfully. "So... 'Klonoa', right? From what you're saying... you came from... a whole other world?" Klonoa nods. "... are you an 'alien'?"

Klonoa sweatdrops at this, chuckling weakly before shaking his head, looking back right at Iron Tail. "Anyways... Looks like this world already has its own 'Hero' right here." He would take a few steps forward, holding up his hand for a handshake to the catfox. "Name's 'Klonoa', the 'Dream Traveler'. Nice meeting you."

Iron Tail nods to this, stepping forward as well as he wraps his hand around Klonoa's. "And I'm 'Iron Tail'. The 'Soon-to-be' Hero here!" He grins at this. "Nice meeting you, Klonoa."

"I'm sure you'll be a great Hero one day, Iron Tail..." Flashing a warm smile, he withdraws his hand from the catfox and would take a few steps backward, going back to standing next to Huepow. "Well, it's time that we leave this world and go on our next adventure! You two take care, okay?" Iron Tail and Gem looks at each other, smiling before nodding to them. Klonoa nods to them in return before looking at Huepow. "Ready, Huepow?" Huepow nods as well. "Alright... Goodbye, you two! Hope we get to meet again someday!"

"I'm pretty sure we will!" Iron Tail says, giving him a thumbs up.

Klonoa and Huepow would then be engulfed in a bright light and the jewel on his ring would glow in a calm green light this time. The two would float off the ground before vanishing in thin air, leaving only a few sparkles slowly dropping to the floor... Iron Tail and Gem would look at where they used to stand, the latter then looking around the room.

"Iron Tail!" She looks back at him before pointing at something in the room. "Look!" And there it was... the dark image from earlier floating on one side of the room, glowing bright before it dies down. What appear afterwards was a colourful and beautiful image... of both Iron Tail and Klonoa standing side by side, shaking hands. "Wow... It's so pretty..."

Iron Tail was surprised at this, but would soon be smiling as well, nodding to himself. "Yeah..." And with that, he would look up, thanking Klonoa in his thoughts, the boy now taking one more big step to becoming a Hero after meeting a great hero who hails from another world: Klonoa, the Dream Traveler.

The End. 


End file.
